girls_x_battlefandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlyn
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Master, I'm willing to work! I only need bed, food and internet to survive!" - After obtaining her. "Up Up Down Down Left Left Right Right baba." "I can't get off my bed, if I do, I will die!" "Compared to PSVita, I think 3DS is a little better!" "The sun shines bright outside! Why are you stil playing inside by yourself?" "Just 5 minutes. I'll sleep for 5 more minutes and get up." Interaction Quotes "Master, hold a while will do~ Although I still want to be touched by you~ *kiss*" - Touch. "This could be happiness~ I'm so glad~" - Kiss. "I know this meaning, I'm shy too~" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Hey! Wanna play games with me?" Buy me games, please! "There are plenty new games released~ Buy them brother! Buy them!" *Gets up from the bed* "Ahh! Not brother?!" "Ahh...Master..." "You are here to play with me, Master?" "There are many games recently~ Please buy them for me, Master~" About NDS "This is the first gift from my brother~ It's my treasure~" "From the moment I got it, my world changed!" "And then I can never turn back..." "But it's nothing big deal, I can live with my NDS and games! Oh! And my bed!" "What's wrong if I'm just a wasted gamer!" Reason to fight "About the question we mentioned last time, I didn't answer it right..." "Hum...The reason why I started to fight is just because my brother said I can get a switch for doing it~" "BTW don't you think there will be a new game console after Switch? But they all get it for Zelda. Hahahaha..." "Although I'm GREAT in the battle, but it's so tiring..." "Now I just want to lie in my bed and play games!" About Caitlin "Caitlin...I hate her!Yes!" "Ever since she has self-consciousness, she's been very naughty, and disobey my order sometimes!" "Just like yesterday, I want her to be with me in the top floor, guess what did she say?" "She said I didn't awaken her, she didn't want to go...She said everyone in the top floor is awakened..." "I'm working on it! Every time she goes nuts makes me just want to delete her!" "But...I will be sad if I did that, Because when master isn't here, she will be my only friend in NDS..." "Love and hate!If the developers can make me beat her!" Please send a message for me "Master, here we are, I believe in you, master..." "So...Could you send a message for me?" "The developers can't hear me, so could you send it for me, master?" "You can tell them, Caitlyn wants to be strong! Caitlyn don't want to be countered by assassins! She wants to protect master!" "Please make Caitlyn stronger! You can say this to them, master!" "Hum...I will give you a strawberry lollipop as a reward! How about that?" "I'm counting on you!Master!" Remember to come again,Master~ (Engagement) "Humm...I know master want to marry me...Maybe you just want to make me stronger..." "But every time you came to me, take me to the fight, take good care of me...Caitlyn is so moved..." "I always want to say thank you, master, not only me, all the girls are thankful to you, master." "If I have a real body, I can be there with you, my master, I'm really good at playing games, I can help you finish all the chapters!" "This could happen after 10 years? 20 years? Or 100 years? But don't worry master, this will be achieved in the future! I believe it!" "But now, I can only be here with you, in GXB~" "Every time you open this game, I will be here waiting for you~" "And I will...yet I can only accompany you this way,master.." Special Gift "Master!I stole it from developers!" Gifting "Developers say...Caitlyn don't like this..." - When disliking a gift. "Master,please send me cookies and sport stuffs~" - When liking a gift. "Right answer!I love it!" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |hasSkins = 1 |availableSkin = 1 |availableSkin2 = 1 |awkSkin = 1 |awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1|skinCard2 = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Rear Category:Aladrinns Category:Awakened